


Lovin' Nobody But You

by elwon



Series: Canon AU's [24]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Jason Todd, Anal Sex, Canon Dialogue used where appropriate, Jason's canonical PTSD in Titans, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, References to attempted suicide, Season 2 Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: Living at the Titans Tower after breaking free of Trigon’s happy dream world goes even less well than either Dick or Jason could’ve thought it could. With Deathstroke attacking, Jason’s courting of Dick gets put on hold, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t there for each other.Sequel toSo Happy Together.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Dick Grayson
Series: Canon AU's [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1035821
Comments: 10
Kudos: 245





	Lovin' Nobody But You

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [So Happy Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850953).

After the dream world Trigon trapped them in, being back in the real Manor is a head trip. Jason sits at the kitchen table, explaining to Alfred exactly what happened while Dick’s busy talking to Bruce; Jason wishes Dick were here too, so Jason could hold his hand and let Alfred draw his own conclusions about the fact Jason’s courting Dick. 

“Could you explain what happened in the dream again?” Alfred says politely, a slight frown on his face.

“Uh, long story short?” Jason pauses, waiting for Alfred’s nod to continue. “Trigon used our desire for family to trap us under his control. In the dream, we were older, living out in California. Dick was pregnant with my kid. Bruce called us back to the Manor to reconcile. The second we accepted that we were a proper family, a real pack? We were under Trigon’s control. The worst part is that we were _happy_.”

“I see.” Alfred says quietly, staring down into his teacup. “And this lead to you asking permission to court Master Dick in the real world.”

“Yeah. Uh. That fucking dream world-” Jason starts, spinning his cup on its saucer until Alfred interrupts him.

“Language, young man.” Alfred follows it up with a look that makes Jason set his cup down promptly.

“Sorry. Uh. That world was so intense. It felt so real... I have memories from it that never happened. That couldn’t have, because I’m not that old yet.” Jason shrugs, rubbing at his eyebrow. “And Dick saw the same things. It wasn’t just having the same dream. We were there together. It _felt_ real.”

“Real enough to try in this world.” Alfred says with a nod.

“Yeah. I had to ask, and somehow, Dick said yes.” Jason looks over at Alfred. “We’re gonna take it real slow. But we had to tell you.”

“Quite so.” Alfred takes a sip of his tea, and Jason tries to figure out what he’s thinking.

“I’m gonna do my best to court him, with or without your approval.” Jason clenches his fists. “So, go on, lay it on me. What you really think.”

“I think... If you and Master Dick have a true bond, then it doesn’t matter what I, or Master Bruce, think.” Alfred sets his cup down again. “However, I am fond of you, Master Jason; and if you manage to make a real family with Master Dick, then I certainly hope you come home, and make this a real pack, as you said.”

“...You’re not gonna yell at me, ask me what the fuck I’m thinking going after an omega like Dick?” Jason blinks, confused. “You’re not gonna tell me I’m not good enough for him? And that I need to watch my step?”

“If Master Dick has deemed you good enough to court, then who am I to say any different?” Alfred says with a raised eyebrow. “Besides, I think you two will make a lovely pair.”

“Oh. Really?” Jason says, a rush of relief making his shoulders sag as the older alpha gives his blessing. Jason had thought he’d be given a hard time, that Alfred would be the tough one, and Bruce the easy one. “Is that what Bruce’ll say?”

“Shall we go and find them and perhaps find out?” Alfred stands, gesturing towards the door. 

As they go to find Bruce and Dick, the old alpha pats Jason on the shoulder, and for the first time in so long, Jason feels like the Manor really could become home.

***

_”I'm the reason they all hate each other. The reason that kid got shot, the reason this place won't work.” Jason exhales shakily, moving his foot out over the edge of the ledge around the Tower’s roof. “But I can fix it. Remove the poison.”_

_“Jason, wait.” Dick says, reaching out from his position a few feet away, sitting on the ledge. “Can I tell you something? Something I've never told anyone. It's not you. You're not the poison. It's me. It's my fault. It's this secret that's making us all sick. My secret. I caused all of this. I did something five years ago. Something unforgivable. I killed Deathstroke's son._

Sitting on the rooftop, Jason’s back is against the parapet, Dick curled up between his legs, resting his head on Jason’s chest; Jason’s hand squeezes the back of Dick’s neck as comfortingly as he can manage. After Dick’s confession about Jericho, Jason had no choice but to step down from the ledge and wrap his arms around his omega. 

“Dickie... We need to go downstairs. The others should know.” Jason says quietly. The last thing he wants is to see any of them right now, not even Gar, Conner or Kori, the only three people who haven’t lied to him.

“Yes.” Dick says, sounding tired but resigned. “Just... Two minutes more?”

“Two minutes.” Jason says, pulling Dick in a little tighter for those last few moments of peace they’ll probably have. But even now Jason still feels like he’s falling forever.

***

“I’m out too.” Jason says after Rachel tells everyone that she’s leaving. The way the others reacted to Dick’s confession, you’d think that he’d slammed the sword between Jericho’s ribs himself, rather than being an injured witness to Wilson’s act of filicide.

“Jason, you...” Dick says looking panicked, reaching out to him. He stops his hand before he’s fully reached out, too aware that they’re still keeping their courting on the down low.

Jason walks over and grabs Dick’s wrist, where it’s still stretched out towards him. “And so are you. Gar, Kori, take care of yourselves. The rest of you can go to fucking hell.” Jason pulls Dick after him; and he goes without a complaint, lip still bleeding where Hank, that fucking asshole, punched him. Jason risks a look over his shoulder, only to see Kori giving him an approving nod while she rests a hand on Gar’s shoulders. 

***

They drive back to Gotham, not making any plans beyond Away From The Tower, and its toxicity.

“Hey, I wanna show you somewhere.” Jason says as they enter the city limits.

“I’m not doing anything right now.” Dick says, forcing a smile even though he’s still visibly tired, and not just from driving cross country in a few days. “So, sure.”

Dick says nothing as they enter the parking lot. He only raises an eyebrow as Jason breaks in with ease and familiarity, making a bowing gesture for Dick to go in first.

“Your old high school?” Dick says, looking around the auditorium of the theatre. He smiles gently, a small smile slipping onto his lips. “Great. What's next? You're going to ask me to prom?”

“Not my school. My home. Dad was an asshole who got himself killed, Mom was an addict. I did the whole delinquency tour. Foster care, juvie, lived on the streets.” Jason laughs softly, looking over at Dick, who’s giving him his undivided attention. “Then I found this place. Crammed a sleeping bag in the rafters over there. Hid out up here at night, watched the theatre kids living their best lives.”

“Explains why you're so dramatic.” Dick says, grinning wide enough that any sting from his words is lost entirely.

“And I used to think they were losers, but look who ended up in a mask and a cape.” Jason shrugs. 

“Hey, some of the best people I know wear masks and capes.” Dick shakes his head, moving over to Jason. “Well, capes at least.”

“Yeah, well. I guess I wanted to share this with you.” Jason ducks his head, before staring out into the rigging of the lights. “There were a few bright spots in my life.”

“Thank you for sharing this with me.” Dick leans on Jason’s shoulder. “I’d do the same, but well... You saw the shitshow the Titans turned into, already.” 

“Anytime.” Jason whispers, pressing a gentle kiss to Dick’s cheek.

***

“Are you sure about this?” Jason says as Dick presses the bell to Adelaide Wilson’s home. “I mean, OK, we drove across the country like twice in a week, but who fucking cares about that?”

“I’ve got to do this, Jay.” Dick sighs, a bruised and tired look resurfacing in his eyes. They’d talked about it over and over before Dick had realised that he didn’t want to run from Slade anymore.

Adelaide lets them in, and Jason hangs about in the hall while Dick talks to her. When they come back out, Dick slips by Jason into another room; and Jason can do nothing but glare while Slade drips poison into Dick’s ears. While Dick’s distracted with the words coming out of Slade’s mouth, Jason’s more interested in the way Slade’s hands move, telling Dick something else entirely.

“I sentence you to live alone, Dick Grayson. Forever knowing that your Titans family lives and breathes somewhere out there in the world, but you can never be with them. Not until you’ve paid for your crime. For an omega like you, losing your pack is the worst punishment possible.” Slade proclaims pompously, and Dick leaves, still stewing at Slade’s refusal to take any blame. 

Jason follows him out, getting in the car, a hundred different comforting words and phrases ready to leave his lips. “You see his hands moving? That was sign language, right? I couldn’t see everything, did you?”

***

Jason’s been angry a lot of his life. More times than he could ever count. But right now? He’s never been this furious. Dick wanting to disappear to the ends of the earth, fine, Jason could roll with that. He’d never wanted to live in Iceland, but he could deal, for Dick.

And then Dick had decided that wasn’t enough. No, the absolute fucking _idiot_ decided that he needed to get himself locked up in prison. Prison. What the actual fuck, Richard?

So now Jason’s sitting outside the prison Dick’s being held in, prison guard uniform half on and half on the passenger seat; going over the blueprints one last time before breaking his dumbass omega out of there. He hears feet thumping along the asphalt of the road and looks up to see Dick running at full tilt towards his car. Dick skids to a stop, raising his fist to punch in through the open window.

“Get out of the car!” Dick snarls, and Jason can’t help it, he bursts out into laughter. “I mean it!”

“I know you do, Dickie. But we’ll probably get away faster if I drive. Since I’m already in the fucking driving seat...” Jason grins, staring up to Dick’s startled eyes.

“Jason?” Dick stares at him, lowering his arm slowly. “What the hell are you doing here? Wait, did you come after me?”

“Yeah. What, you thought I was gonna leave you here to fucking rot?” Jason shakes his head. “Get in the god damn car, Dickie.”

Dick throws himself across the hood of the car, twisting to get the passenger door open and slide in. By the time he’s got the door closed, Jason’s got the car started and soon enough they’re near flying down the road to get away.

“I’m really glad you’re here.” Dick says, once they’ve driven a few miles and longer have to worry about an immediate shoot out from the prison guards.

“Yeah, well. Someone has to rescue your dumb ass from yourself.” Jason mutters, gripping the steering wheel in an attempt not to start yelling at Dick’s stupidity.

“I... OK, that’s fair.” Dick sighs, yanking off his prison issued top and pulling on Jason’s jacket instead. “I needed this though. I’ve had a few revelations since going inside.”

“Oh?” Jason grits his teeth, this had better be good. Like _life changing good_ , or Jason just might do something stupid himself. 

“Jericho’s alive. That’s what the ASL you saw at Slade’s was; Jericho trying to talk to me.” Dick shakes his head. “I should have listened to you then. Sorry.”

“OK.” Jason’s not sure how the fuck he manages to keep the huge ‘I fucking told you so’ in, but he figures it’s a sign of maturity that he doesn’t scream it in Dick’s face.

“I finally figured out how I need to be and what I need to do.” Dick says, wiping at his face with the prison issue shirt. “I helped a couple of prisoners escape a couple of days ago. And they told me this legend. I guess something in the story spoke to me? In their village, Alazul was their hero. He lives between the moon and stars. And in the time of greatest need, he flies down and saves them.”

“And that means what for you, and me, exactly?” Jason swallows down the anger at the thought of returning to the Tower or the Titans. They were supposed to be the best, and they fell far short of Jason’s expectations. Even Alfred, who’d been disappointingly silent about Jason leaving for the Titans, and Bruce, who all but kicked him to the curb when Dick decided to make up with him, didn’t treat him that badly.

“We need to go back to San Francisco. After a quick detour.” Dick says with a determined look on his face. “And then I take on Deathstroke, once and for all.”

***

“Sometimes I wish I knew what Bruce was thinking.” Dick says, putting the suitcase with his new suit in the backseat. “He’d already ordered me something.”

“Oh no, how terrible for you.” Jason says, thinking of his own suitcase in the trunk of the car. The one he’s probably never going to wear again. It doesn’t feel right now. Not after Bruce leaving him hanging for months, and how he quit the Titans too. 

“Man, there was this whole thing about fruitcake and me burning the Robin suit... Anyway, the new one has improvements. It's a Nomex, triple-weave Kevlar shell, electrically insulated, and light-sensitive. It has fewer body inlays than my old one, so I can use my circus skills.” Dick says, a slight frown on his face when he realises that Jason’s not as enthused as he was expecting. “Move more, get hit less; that was our mantra.”

“I like that mantra.” Jason says with a raised eyebrow.

“The mask has a built-in wireless transmitter and Starlite night-vision lenses, too.” Dick says with a small smile when Jason shows an interest. “All the latest tech and gadgets!” 

“No codename, though.” Jason points out, the words come out sharper than intended.

“I was thinking about the story of Alazul.” Dick pulls the suitcase into his lap, opening it up with the same fingerprint and retinal scans that Jason’s used to. “I mean, I can’t use Alazul itself, cultural appropriation and everything, but something similar maybe? The spirit if not the letter.”

“Hmm. Blue Wing.” Jason translates, looking over at the open suitcase. “Well, it fits the colour scheme at least. But, I don’t know, it seems a bit fucking basic, bro.”

“Don’t call me bro.” Dick mutters offhandedly, running his fingers over the blue stripe on the chest. “He lived between the moon and the stars. In the night...”

“Right.” Jason says, hoping that all Dick really needs is a sounding board. Jason’s never been that good at naming things.

“Night... Wing? Nightwing.” Dick tests out; his eyes alight with hope for the first time in a long time that Jason can remember. “What do you think?”

“Nightwing.” Jason shrugs, playing at casual, but he knows he’s grinning. “It’s not as dipshit as it could be, I guess.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Jay.” Dick laughs. “Nightwing it is.” 

“You know once we get to San Francisco, I’m not coming with you Dick. I’m done with the fucking Titans.” Jason says, clenching his hands into fists. He doesn’t want to ruin the good mood they’ve had going, but he can’t go back there, either. “I can’t. Not again.”

“I know. I’m not asking you to.” Dick says, biting his lip, his eyes soft and full of hurting for Jason. He can’t bear to look; it opens up old wounds that Jason can’t deal with right now.

“I know you gotta do this, so I’m not leaving you.” Jason says, breathing out heavily. “I’ll be close by if you really need me.”

“I know you will, Jay. You’re a good alpha. You wouldn’t leave me when I need you.” Dick reaches out, taking Jason’s hand in his. “Once Deathstroke is dealt with, we’ll focus on us.”

***

There’s a different atmosphere at the Tower now that Donna’s passed and Rachel’s on Themiscyra. Jason would say its lighter, but it’s not as if all the tensions have magically disappeared with two of the team’s heavy hitters gone. There’s the expected tension between alphas that characterises Rose and Hank’s interactions, but then there’s the _mess_ that’s the dynamic between Dick, Dawn and Kori. Jason doesn’t need more than five seconds in the building before he can tell that something’s wrong.

Dick’s been fucking cagey about exactly what’s going on between the three of them, but Kori’s let slip to him a few times in passing that Dawn’s usually the instigator, trying to provoke a fight with Dick in her usual passive aggressive way. Being an alien, Kori doesn’t have a designation and because of it, misses a lot of nuance that an omega wouldn’t. But even she can tell that eventually Dick and Dawn are going to have to have it out properly. Jason’s not sure if he wants to witness that particular smackdown or not. 

There’s a lot to be said for living near the Tower but not in it. And most of that is that it gives Dick a place to escape to away from the infighting in the team. While it’s not the vicious anger that drove Jason to the rooftop back when he was on the team, there’s still an edge to comments and looks which means that Jason won’t stay in the Tower more than one night; and frequently drives Dick to stay at Jason’s apartment at least half the week. 

Knowing something’s wrong, it’s no surprise when the elevator doors open and Jason’s greeted with the sight of the common room in a trashed state; Gar, Conner and Rose are all over in the kitchen, huddled together eating ice cream. The real surprise is that Hank’s sitting over by the window, looking lost while Kori talks to him patiently. Dawn is nowhere to be seen.

“Dick’s in his room.” Rose says quietly, when she walks over while Jason surveys the disaster area. “Dawn left. Good riddance.”

“Huh.” Jason says, shoving his hands deeper in his pockets, before nodding in Hank’s direction. “And he stayed.”

“He’s less of jerk than you’d think.” Jericho says with Rose’s voice. “He’s got issues, but then we all do.”

“Stop rose tinting things, bro.” Rose says, and even after several months of watching Rose and Jericho swap, it’s still weird. “I know you’ve got a crush on him, but really.”

“And it just got real fuckin’ weird. I’m out.” Jason snorts. “Gonna go find Dickie.”

“When Dick pulls his head out of his ass and the guilt spiral he’s on, tell him we’ve got his back.” Rose says as Jason walks away.

***

“Hey bro.” Jason says, shutting the door to Dick’s room quietly behind him. “Looks like you had a bad day.”

“Jason...” Dick startles, looking over at him. Jason guesses he didn’t actually hear his knock. “You’re here.”

“As requested.” Jason slips his leather jacket off, dropping it on the side table. He walks over to the window seat that Dick’s perched on, deliberately not looking out of the window. Dick’s staring out at the city but Jason can’t bear to. He closes his eyes, trying to fight off the flashback of falling that’s been repeating all fucking day. Jason’s fucking _sick_ of it. 

“It means a lot that you’d come.” Dick says, voice barely above a whisper.

“Well, you sounded wrecked on the phone. And not in the ‘just had a real good fuck’ way.” Jason squats down by Dick’s knees, looking up at him. “So, Dawn left?”

“She and Kori got into it. I tried to calm them down.” Dick says softly, still staring out at the city, but Jason can tell he’s not really seeing it. “But then she flipped it around on me. Tried to make every little thing _my_ fault. I know I fucked up. Over and over. But not everything was my fault. Everyone else played their part too.”

“And the common area got trashed because?” Jason lets a hand drop casually on Dick’s knee, but Dick doesn’t react. Not a great sign. Dick’s getting lost in his head again.

“Kori took my side. Dawn didn’t like that.” Dick sighs heavily. “Then it turned physical, and Kori won the fight. Dawn chose to leave.”

“And Hank stayed.” Jason says shaking his head. This is why he stays away, he’s got enough drama of his own, he doesn’t need everyone else’s.

“He did? I didn’t know.” Dick says, turning away from the window finally, forcing himself to shift forward in the seat, about to stand up. “I should talk to him.”

“Kori’s got it covered. That woman is a fucking queen.” Jason says, putting his hand on Dick’s chest to make him sit back down. “You need to look after yourself, Dickie. Isn’t that why you called me?”

“I... Yeah. I need my alpha.” Dick says so softly that Jason almost misses it.

“I’m right here.” Jason pushes a little harder on Dick’s chest, hearing the near silent whoomph of air from his lungs. It’s worth the extra push to see Dick turning all his attention to Jason.

“You are.” Dick whispers. “You’re here, Jason. You’re not falling. You’re not.”

Something in Jason’s chest clenches up tighter at hearing that. “Dick.”

“You’re having a bad day too.” Dick sits forward in the seat, bending to touch his forehead to Jason’s. “I can tell.”

“I’m fi...” Jason tries to say but the words stick in his throat.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Dick says with a sad smile. “Maybe we can have our bad day together?”

“Sure. Fine. What the fuck ever.” Jason turns his head away from the window. “But we’re having it on the bed.”

“And I thought you said we were going to go slow.” Dick mumbles, trying to ease the mood with a joke.

“Bro, if we go any slower, we’ll be going backwards.” Jason snorts, standing up and taking Dick’s hand in his. He catches sight of the city in a mirror and fights off a shudder at how high up they are. Jason pulls off his boots and takes off his belt, crawling onto Dick’s big bed. 

Dick drops down onto the bed seconds later, curling into Jason’s side, and pressing his face into Jason’s neck, taking a long deep inhale of alpha. “I don’t really want to have sex tonight.” 

“Me either, to be honest.” Jason wraps his arm around Dick’s shoulders, pulling him in tight, his hand finding the back of Dick’s neck automatically. “But if fucking’s on offer tomorrow morning, I won’t say no.”

***

Jason wakes slowly for once, well rested and content. He didn’t have a single nightmare all night. He shifts, stretching out his limbs from sleep and trying not to wake Dick, who’s currently drooling on Jason’s shoulder. It’s gross, but also somehow endearing. Jason breathes in the scent of his omega, closing his eyes as his brain recognises it as ‘home’. Something warm, comforting, and _his_. Dick stirs in his arms, and Jason can’t help but watch as he sleepily blinks, giving Jason a smile, so gentle and honestly happy that Jason doesn’t know how to react to it. People don’t usually look at Jason like that. Only Dick’s ever looked at him that way.

Dick’s smile is so distracting that it takes Jason a few seconds to realise that the spicy tang that’s emerging in Dick’s otherwise warm, sweet mellow scent is arousal. 

“I need to shower.” Dick mumbles, rubbing his face into Jason’s shoulder before pulling away and out of Jason’s arms.

“Or you could stay in bed?” Jason says, rolling his neck as Dick slips off the bed entirely, pulling his clothes off. Jason sniffs at his own t-shirt and makes a face as he yanks it off. He could do with clean clothes. “Work up enough of a sweat to make the shower worth it.”

“Jason, I need to do things.” Dick says, giving him a fond look. Jason holds his hand out and Dick reaches out for it, only for Jason to pull him right back into the bed.

“Yeah, but Dickie, I need to do _you_.” Jason says into his ear, and Dick shudders in his arms. Jason presses his chest up against Dick’s back. “I wanna treat you real good. All soft and gentle like you deserve, Bro.” Jason slides his hand between Dick’s legs, and he’s _soaked_.

“Don’t call me bro when you’re trying to get... Inside me.” Dick pants, rocking back on Jason’s crotch instinctively, and undoing the fly on Jason’s jeans with the hand not trapped under him. “These are in the way.”

“Not at the rate you’re going, baby.” Jason grins, pressing kisses to Dick’s shoulder. Dick hand wraps itself around Jason’s rapidly hardening cock. “I’ll be inside you before you can even say _please_.” 

“All talk and no act...” Dick breaks off into a moan as Jason pushes his leg between Dick’s, his cock brushing up against Dick’s taint and slipping inside him, pulling their bodies flush together. “Oh _fuck_ , Jason!”

“See, you didn’t even say please.” Jason groans, pushing into the hot wet velvet of Dick’s body. “Fuck, you feel good.”

“So do you.” Dick gasps, twisting his head back in desperate search of a kiss. “Better than I thought you would.”

“You know what? I’ll fucking take that.” Jason laughs softly, pulling back gently, teasingly to hear Dick sigh in loss.

“Jason...” Dick lifts his free hand to slip his fingers into Jason’s hair, pulling his head to where Dick can kiss him more easily.

“Dick, _fuck_ , Dick, this feels just like that time in the nursery.” Jason whispers into Dick’s lips. “But that never happened.”

“Maybe it will.” Dick says, biting his lip as Jason sets a gentle, slow but deep rhythm that has Dick’s toes curling and his eyes closing.

“I want it to.” Jason rocks his hips, feeling the tight pull of Dick’s body, wanting nothing more than to shove in deep and stay there. “I want that life we had.”

“Me too...” Dick gasps, a tear leaking from his eye. Jason wraps his arms around Dick tighter, cuddling him while he gently rocks both their bodies. Dick’s hands are gripping Jason’s arms, holding him just as tightly. Dick spreads his legs wider, and Jason slips in deeper, nothing but sweet friction and pressure leading to a slow, soft ecstasy that Jason never had the chance to feel before Dick. 

“Love you.” Jason whispers, tucking his head down into Dick’s shoulder; rocking in and out of Dick’s wet, willing body, making electric shudders go up and down his spine.

“Love you too, Jay.” Dick gasps, chest heaving as his body opens up to Jason so easily that he _knows_ he’s meant to be there. His fingers gently stroke between Dick’s folds, and up his small cock, making Dick keen. 

There’s a pressure growing at the base of his cock, and as much as Jason would love to say that it’s the sheer tightness of Dick’s hole gripping at him, he knows it’s more than that. “Dick, shit, I think I’m gonna knot.”

“Oh fuck...” Dick wails softly.

“You need me to pull out?” Jason says, even as he thrusts in again. “You gotta tell me now, bro, or I won’t be able to stop.”

“Don’t... don’t stop, Jay.” Dick says after several long heart-stopping moments that gives Jason just enough time to convinced himself he is going to be asked to stop. “Do it. Knot me.” 

Something inside of Jason’s chest breaks at that. Or maybe it’s simply his self control; but his knot swells rapidly, and Jason forces himself as deep as he can inside of Dick, his breathy moans and noises the only thing he ever wants to hear again. The scent of satisfaction and pleasure that comes from Dick is intoxicating. Jason couldn’t stop now even if he was asked.

His knot presses on Dick’s walls, forcing the omega to take it with a pleasured whine. He’s filling Dick up, more than he thought possible, shooting his seed deep within him, and _nothing_ , not one fucking thing before this has ever felt as right as knotting Dick does. Dick shakes in his arms, mouth dropping open and a thin line of drool hitting the pillow as Jason’s knot presses up against all the sensitive spots inside his body; an unrelenting pressure that overwhelms Dick, causing an orgasm that steals Dick’s breath away and makes him sag in Jason’s arms, panting hard. 

“Fuck, you really are the best omega ever.” Jason says with a grin, pressing another kiss to Dick’s shoulder.

“And you’re insatiable.” Dick scoffs, leaning back into Jason’s chest.

“Nope, that’s still you, baby.” Jason teases, brushing back Dick’s hair from his forehead tenderly.

“I like baby much better than bro, by the way.” Dick says, letting his eyes slip closed.

Jason snorts, nipping at the skin beneath his mouth. “Of course you do. I do too.”

“Then use it more.” Dick sighs, relaxing into Jason’s hold and seemingly melting into it. “It’ll get you much better results.”

“What better fucking result is there than this?” Jason says, amused. “Bro got me _you_.”

“You got me you.” Dick mumbles, flushing a dull red, shoving his face into the pillow.

Jason snuggles up to Dick’s neck. “Thanks for waiting for me.”


End file.
